


Day #5: Nightmare

by bookishandbossy



Series: Fitzsimmons Week [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, also post-finale, just a drabble really, quite sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishandbossy/pseuds/bookishandbossy





	Day #5: Nightmare

The nightmares are always the same. She is falling, he is sinking, and they are powerless to stop it. He screams out her name, she can’t say anything through her tears, and when they both wake up, it takes them far too long to realize it was only a dream.  
On board the Bus, Jemma Simmons wakes up in bed, frowning when she reaches for Fitz and doesn’t find him, and goes to make herself another cup of tea. Chamomile, with a splash of milk and two spoonfuls of sugar. Skye hid the caffeinated teas from her after she walked into the kitchen for a midnight snack and found Jemma still awake. She knows that she’s not going to sleep, though, and so she heads down to the lab in her flannel pajamas, like she does most nights. Here, everything is orderly and clear, every theory has a study testing it, every equation comes from another, every cell functions the way that it’s supposed to. In the lab, the dreams are nothing more than dreams.  
Fitz is already there, frowning at the night-night gun, and she stops when she sees him. “You’re supposed to be asleep.” Jemma says.  
“So are you.” He sees the tea in her hand and perks up immediately. “Is that for me?”  
“There’s a kettle in the kitchen.” She goes to set the tea down on the table, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck, but he grabs it and takes a sip. They take their tea the same way, always have. “I missed you tonight.”  
“Sorry. I was going to come back but I couldn’t sleep again.” he worries at the edge of his shirt and looks down so she can’t see the shadows beneath his eyes. Her nightmares are bad but Fitz’s are worse. “You looked so peaceful lying there—I didn’t want to disturb you.” He thinks that she’s beautiful when she sleeps: hair swirling around her on the pillow, skin warm against the sheets, more relaxed than he’s ever seen her.  
“You can always disturb me.” she drops another kiss on his cheek and tugs him around to face her, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Come back to bed, Leo. It’s late.”  
“Then why were you down here too?” he tilts her face up, checking it for signs of nightmares. Neither of them have been able to sleep much for the past few weeks, both because of the nightmares that come looking for them and what they do to chase them away. “The dream again?” She silently nods: in her dream, he is sinking, getting farther and farther away from her as she tries to drag them to the surface, and she always wakes up screaming his name.  
“Come upstairs for me, if you can’t for you.” Jemma whispers and, as always, he can’t resist her. They watch Doctor Who in her bunk until they’re both exhausted—the Ninth Doctor, Fitz’s favorite—and they kiss until their lips are bruised and they wrap themselves around each other until they fall asleep, facing each other like two halves of the same sentence. They both still dream, and they both still wake up desperately reaching for each other, but now when they reach, they are utterly sure that the other will always be there.


End file.
